pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Lethaldiran
Unlike the other Noldor, Lethaldiran is unique. Excelling in dueling and the art of assassination, he has been exiled after mortally wounding one of Ithilrandir's favorite nephews in a duel. An expert in the use of poison, as a part of his assassination skill, he has a reputation for getting his work done. Despite all that, he is still a crack shot with the bow and arrow, and makes for an excellent assassin and bodyguard. Lethaldiran misses his homeland and finds life among humans to be somewhat disagreeable citing their lack of hygiene and musical prowess in comparison to the Noldor, not to mention the fact that most humans are distrustful and hate them. He will tell his tale the first time the player goes near Laria and Lethaldiran is on his/her party. He is equipped with a Noldor Composite Bow and Noldor Arrows, as well as a Noldor Infantry Shield and a Noldor Longsword, as well as a Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb with Cape, Noldor Enchanted Boots, Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves, a Noldor Infantry Helm with Hood and a Noldor Grey Warhorse. Lethaldiran is the only companion whose equipment cannot be accessed until level 30 (to prevent players from just taking his equipment for themselves). Note: When making him a vassal and talking to him, you can access his equipment and take it for yourself even when not reaching level 30. He dislikes Ediz (1) and Riva (2), but he likes Julia (3): * (1): Oi, Captain, do you really want that insane tribal savage, Ediz, in this troop? Even for a human, he seems unusually crazy. It appears he just wants to get killed anyhow, and I've no mind to join him in his suicide! * (1): I thought you humans had at least some sense of humor! Every time I tell a funny story, he looks at me like I was some sort of criminal and mutters about dishonor. What the hell's his problem, anyhow and why does he have to be such a sarcastic bastard? * (2): Captain, Riva is an insufferable prima donna about the way I address her and also my profession. I ask you, what's wrong with providing a valuable service for a price? There's plenty in Pendor want killing, that I can tell you, starting with her! How does a bandit slut qualify to criticize a Noldor, I ask you? * (2): Why does a perfectly competent bandit wench prefer to be called a lady? Some of these human habits are quite bewildering. Surely she should be proud of her true profession. * (3): Oi, Captain, I was just having a chat with Julia. I never cared much for those of the Empire, considering the Noldor history with them, but exceptions seem to be the rule in this company. * (3): Have you heard her story? Imagine having to kill one's own brother after finding one's whole family was enmeshed with the Snake Cult! Of course, a lot of the Empire Citizens are Snakes on the sly, I'm told. Still, she did very well. He is a noble with cunning personality, making him lord will result on him recruiting many Pendor commoner troops, a few elite Pendor nobles and some Noldor troops, this is his template: * 2-5 Pendor Recruit * 2-5 Pendor Militia * 3-4 Pendor Light Bowman * 3-6 Pendor Footman * 5-10 Pendor Heavy Bowman * 3-5 Pendor Spearman * 2-5 Pendor Swordsman * 2-4 Pendor Armored Bowman * 2-5 Pendor Bladesman * 2-4 Pendor Mtd. Man-at-Arms * 1-2 Pendor Black Archer * 3-6 Noldor Warrior * 1-3 Noldor Ranger * 0-1 Noldor Maiden Ranger He will hire on with you for 6000 denars. He is one of the most powerful companions one could acquire during their early days upon the shores of Pendor, however, he has by far the highest level, this being 42, meaning its way harder to train him than most of the other companions (excluding Finneas' elixirs). Considering his price, his skills and equipment are surely a deal to consider. When sent to gain Right to rule for the player, the troops he may bring for your party are Noldor Warrior, Noldor Ranger and Noldor Hunter. To know more about this, check here. If you have Ediz in your party upon sending Lethaldiran, Ediz will object, and Lethaldiran will object if you send Ediz. The player may ask one companion every week for troops. If Lethaldiran is the one chosen, he may give Pendor Heavy Bowman, Pendor Armored Bowman or Noldor Hunter. To know more about this, check here. As Custom Knighthood Order Trainer Lethaldiran, along with Sir Jocelyn and Sir Alistair, is among the best companions to send out and train a player's Custom Knighthood Order, though this does take a couple of moves on a player's part. Sometimes, a player may get lucky and he begins with a point in Trainer skill, however, he begins with a high enough level that he will only level perhaps once before the player's CKO is established. If he starts without Trainer, you'll have to utilize Finneas' elixirs to improve his Intelligence and then spend those points on Trainer. Lethaldiran starts with the highest weapon proficiencies of any companion, and is by far the best archer you will come across - the real impact on your CKO will come from Lethaldiran's boosting of your knights' and sergeants' Power Draw and Horse Archery skills, as well as extra points to their Archery and melee proficiencies beyond what Jocelyn and Alistair can deliver. Category:Companions Category:Noldor